1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for error detection and correction of a data transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
As computer systems increase in complexity and number of components, the need for robust and efficient data transmission protocols has also increased. Many data transmission protocols however are either immune to error or highly complex. Such complex data transmission protocols increase complexity of components of the computer system, increase the cost of computer system components, and reduces overall efficiency of the computer system.